


The one I'll cherish

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, M/M, Mind Control, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Weird Bondage tbh, hoktril, vacbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If there's one thing every being in the universe can agree on, its that sex is good.Verygood. And what with everyone wanting to give in to their desires at any time they wish, concubines and slaves quickly became common practice.Lotor, the prince of the galra empire, has finally found a being he wishes to make his prize. To cherish and spoil for the rest of their days. The perfect companion to warm his bed.Please head all tags. This story will deal with dubious consent due to mind control/manipulation. if that makes you uncomfortable, please do not continue.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77
Collections: anonymous





	The one I'll cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how Voltron introduced a mind control device in season whatever and no one really used it for weird porn? Well, it's a though that's been haunting me haha. So this happened. Also, i didn't mean to show how weird I am right off the bat, but i did haha. The first big bit of bondage in this is a vacbed, which....idk why but they make my lizard brain go wild. I'm a big visual bondage kinda person so, ya.
> 
> **I do want to make a point that even though Keith does agree to this, hoktril and all, Lotor doesn't tell him everything and, hell its still mind control. Consent or not, its still dubious. If you guys feel strongly that this should have the rape/non-con warning, please let me know. I really don't want anyone stumbling onto this and getting uncomfortable.**
> 
> ****  
> **Thanks for reading the tags/warnings. lets go.  
>  and don't judge me too much hahaa**  
> 

Today was the day. The day his precious lover would be back from training. Lotor could hardly wait.

It had been a full month since the trainer took him. An arduous month where Lotor could do nothing to satisfy his lust. Keith was meant for him, and now _made_ for him. He couldn’t sully that bond by racking up with any random person. It just wouldn’t be right.

Of course, not many shared that belief. It wasn’t like Keith was his husband or even his betrothed. No…Keith, beautiful and fierce, Keith; was his concubine. His courtesan.

Or, as some vulgar beings like to say, his slave.

Lotor hated that word. It made their agreement seem so dark. So wrong, when in reality, Keith asked for this. He asked to be Lotor’s. And how could the prince deny such a plea.

Concubines and slaves were common in the universe. It seemed to be the only thing everyone agreed on. Sex was universal and everyone universally loved to be pleased. It wasn’t uncommon to see people with their slaves on their laps, playing with their holes while carrying on a conversation. It was normal. It was expected. Lotor had been waiting years to find his companion.

Lotor remembered the first time he saw Keith, standing in the middle of the arena, bathed in blood and glory. He’d been taken by the half galra almost instantly. Such delicate human features adorned with streaks of galra colors. Two pale purple strips traveled down his cheeks and wrapped around his neck. Fluffy galra-like ears peaked out from under his dark hair. Fangs jutted out from his mouth as he cried victory. Truly a sight to behold.

It took one simple request to be led down to the cells where Keith was kept. One conversation later, and Lotor knew that this was the one. The one he wanted to lie with and treasure each night.

While it was no easy task to free a gladiator, Lotor worked to do just that. In between that work, he visited Keith nightly, speaking to him and hoping against all hope, Keith would fall just as hard. And he did. It was _amazing_. But with their trust growing, Keith began to show just how broken he was underneath his strong exterior.

Years of abandonment and hardships, Lotor’s future lover had been through quiet the harrowing journey. He spoke to Keith about his beauty and strength, but the words didn’t seem to penetrate his thick walls of self-doubt and anger. And when Keith clung to the bars of his cell, tears in his eyes, begging to just forget it all, Lotor came up with an idea.

_“Please…take me away from here. I—I’ve killed so many. I can see them…their faces. Please, Lotor. Make their faces go away.”_

_“I will. Keith, darling… I will help you. I—”_

_“Help me forget. Getting me out of this hell hole won’t be enough. Help me forget everything. I…I want to be happy. I think— I think you can do that f-for me.”_

_“…you do? Truly?”_

_“Y-yeah. Don’t know why. Don’t really want to think about it too much.”_

_“That’s more than fine. Keith, do you trust me? Completely?”_

_“…yeah. I trust you, Lotor. You’re the first person I’ve said that too in a long time.”_

_“I’m honored.”_

_“Heh, you should be.”_

_“Keith, I will get you out of here. I will help you forget. Of course, there is something I would like to propose in return…”_

_“You want me to be with you. To be your slave.”_

_“Courtesan. I will care for you. Treasure you. No one will ever bring you harm again. No one but I will even touch you again. I stake my life on that promise.”_

_“…okay.”_

Keith had wanted— no _needed_ to be reformed. To let go of all the complications from his past and live a new life. So, Lotor went to his mother. Together, they came up with the perfect solution.

A buzz drew Lotor out of his thoughts. The holo screen at his desk was flashing with an incoming message. He waved to answer it.

“Prince Lotor. Sorry to disturb you.” The screen lit up with a familiar face. An altean who had been living on Daibazaal for the past year or so. Lotor always felt bad that he never remembered his name.

“Its no disturbance. What have you called me for?” He asked.

“Well, you asked me to let you know when that cruiser was in range—”

“—Is it here?” Lotor couldn’t hold in his excitement. Keith…Keith was _here_.

“Almost, sir. They should be docking at the palaces station in about ten minutes.”

“Excellent. Thank you for you prompt message. I greatly appreciate it.”

The altean blushed all the way up to his ears. “O-of course, your highness. Your gratitude is uh… g-greatly welcomed!”

Lotor couldn’t stop the amused smile that tugged at his lips. The little altean was quite charming. But there were more important things to worry about. Lotor quickly threw on his coat and headed towards the door.

It wasn’t a far walk to the private place station, but it felt like it stretched on for miles. With each step, Lotor couldn’t help but let his mind drift to thoughts about Keith. His dark hair and ivory skin. Such lovely purple eyes and tantalizing lips. In all the time they took to get to know each other, they hardly were even able to touch. But now, now Keith’s entire being was open to him.

The altean servant was sitting at his desk in front of the station doors. He nearly jumped out of his chair when he noticed the prince approach. He quickly regained his balance and saluted the prince as per the norm.

“Good afternoon, Prince Lotor.” He managed to say without stuttering. “The cruiser you’re waiting for will dock on platform two in about…three minutes.”

“Excellent. Thank you being so diligent with such an odd request. I bet its not every day a prince is so obsessed with the arrival times of a cruiser.” Lotor put on his charming diplomatic smile. The altean blushed again.

He stuttered out a laugh. “Ah…well it was a little odd, but nothing compared to when the cook wanted a minute by minute update on when his rare ingredients were arriving. That was…not so great.” 

Lotor was surprised that he actually laughed. This altean was quite adorable. “Yes, I can imagine that was a headache. Well, thank you once again. I’ll…” suddenly, a thought crossed his mind. Lotor felt a grin steal across his lips. “Actually, if you have the time, would you like to see it? What I’ve been so desperately waiting for?”

The altean looked shocked, blue eyes wide and mouth slightly a gap. He regained his composer quickly. “It’s alright, your highness. You don’t have to do that simply to satisfy my curiosity.”

“Well, to be completely honest, its not just about that. You see, I’m quite proud of what is on that cruiser and I sort of want to show off. I guess you could say you coming along will satisfy my ego.”

“O-oh… well if you’re sure…”

“I promise you, I am.” Lotor smiled.

“Okay…uh, yes your highness. I would gladly accompany you. Thank you.”

“No, thank you. Come along, now.”

Lotor didn’t wait for his guest before barreling through the bay door. The air was warmer inside, due to the open port doors and whirring machines. Lotor quickly made his way to the platform labeled with a giant two. He was just in time.

A medium sized ship was slowly lowering itself down onto the platform. Its landing gear had unfolded mere moments before they arrived. On the side of the ship was a large symbol painted in reds and pinks. Next to him, Lotor heard the altean gasp.

“That marking…no way.”

Lotor chuckled. “Yes ‘ _way_ ’.”

“B-but that’s the symbol of—”

“Tessan wu Seviont.”

“…the famous slave trainer.”

Lotor ignored the alteans choice of words. Still, he was right. After Lotor and his mother had fixed Keith, Tessan was gracious enough to take the fair thing under his wing and make sure that he was properly trained. After all, Lotor made very well love Keith, but he did have a roll to fill. A concubine that didn’t know how to use its body was basically worthless.

The cruiser finally landed and it took all of Lotors self-control not to run up and rip the door off. He stood patiently off to the side, the slight altean next to him looking both confused and excited all at the same time. Lotor was so excited that he was about to show off his prize right away. Even if it was just to a servant.

The door opened and Lotor tensed. He couldn’t quiet see inside. It looked as though there were too many boxes and containers blocking his view. He knew Keith wasn’t contained in anything so arbitrary. Lotor had carefully selected the means in which his beloved would arrive. He knew what to look for.

A woman appeared first. She glanced down the ramp, noticing the altean first. Her eyes narrowed before switching over to Lotor. She bowed once, and then spun around to head back inside. Moments later, a tall, narrow device began floating their way.

Lotor held his breath at the sight. It was Keith. Keith was here, in his palace, just a few halls down from his personal rooms. Keith was just a short distance away. Keith…was bound in a truly spectacular way.

Keith floated in the middle of rectangular frame. He was sealed in place with a clear polymer, all the air in the small space completely stolen away by the quietly humming vacuum hidden in the bars. Vacuum sealed and looking like a relief carved into stone.

He was completely bare and on display. All except for his head. It was tradition that royal concubines and slaves could only be seen in their entirety but their masters. Their faces were hidden away with masks and veils whenever they left the sanctity of their rooms. So, Lotor had made sure to request a hood to cover Keith’s face upon delivery. It made such an alluring picture.

The rest of their bodies weren’t so vehemently protected.

Keith’s limbs were stretched out in the vacuum bed. His legs sealed far apart; toes point down towards the corners of the frame. His arms were raised slightly above his head; fingers splayed open wide so that you could count each finger individually. And that was the best part about the vacuum sealed bondage. Lotor could see _everything_.

Every nook and cranny. Every bump and dip. Keith’s chest was on full display, his nipples pebbling from arousal. The curve of his muscular legs was perfectly preserved. Even his dick was flawlessly encased. The thick organ was trapped against the clear latex and Keith’s taut stomach. A little lower, his balls were pressed against his taint in a way that could only be described as uncomfortable.

Of course, it couldn’t have been nearly as uncomfortable as the glowing ring at the base of his cock.

There were a couple other things too, besides the cock ring and hood. A long black tube snaked out of the hood and up the right-hand corner. Lotor noticed an open hole at the top meant for the breathing tube. A custom tattoo decorated Keith’s right thigh. It was a pale purple color, one that matched the color of the strips on his cheeks and back. It showed that he belonged to Lotor, that Keith was under the crown’s protection. Any harm against him would result in terrible consequences.

The last bit was a remote that was sealing inside along with Keith. It was a small pink device with a cord that trailed up and up, disappearing inside Keith’s ass.

All in all, it was an amazing sight.

The hovering vacuum bed was guided towards Lotor by two men and the woman he saw before. They all gave short bows to the prince once they were standing right in front of him. Lotor hardly noticed. All he could focus on was the lovely body on display.

“Prince Lotor,” The woman’s voice came out much softer than he would have guessed. “My master would like to thank you for your families continued patronage. It is truly an honor to be allowed to see your chosen for training.”

Lotor began circling the frame. “Your master is undoubtably the best in the universe. His work his coveted far and wide. I am being completely honest when I say that he honors me in continuously taking on my family’s concubines. I know there have been some troublesome cases in the past.”

The woman looked a little flushed as the praise. Her green skin started to look rosy. “My master would insist that your kind words are too much, but I will be sure to pass them along.”

“Thank you. And while you’re at it, make sure he knows just how pleased I am with the presentation.”

“Of course, your highness.”

The three didn’t stay much longer. Soon enough, the passed control of the vacbed to Lotor and piled into their ship. They were gone in a manner of minutes.

Lotor circled his consort once more before grinning at the altean.

“So, what do you think?” he asked, though he was fairly certain he already knew the answer. The altean had been staring at the sealed body unabashedly.

“I… I can see why you were eager to show him off.” He answered finally. Lotor chuckled.

“Yes. I’m terribly proud of him. He’d been in training for a month and I was going completely mad.”

“A month? Doesn’t it usually take longer?”

“Yes. But we had an advantage. Didn’t we?” Lotor stood in front of the vacbed. He caressed the body in front of him, hand sliding against the clear latex sheet. “Want to hear something funny?” Lotor asked.

The altean’s eyes widened. “Um, funny, your highness?”

“Come.” Lotor spun the hovering bed around so that Keith’s pert ass was facing them. The vacuum seal was so tight it even dipped into the dimples just above his rump.

The altean hesitated when Lotor spun Keith around.

“Come on.” He said again. “Don’t be shy.”

He stepped forward slowly, bright blue eyes looking anywhere but at the sealed body in front of him.

Lotor leaned down so that his ear was right next to Keith’s ass. He lifted the frame a bit, letting the hover mechanics adjust so that he was suspended just a little higher. What he heard made Lotor grin.

He motioned for the altean to join him. “Come. Come and listen. But remember not to touch.”

The altean nodded and slowly, so very slowly, leaned down. He closed his eyes.

The subtle sounds of a vibrator were coming from that ass.

Lotor laughed as the altean stepped back, a wide look in his eyes. It seemed the poor servant couldn’t decide if he was turned on or terrified. Getting close to a royal concubine like that must have felt like breaking a hundred rules. But Lotor didn’t care. So long as no one touched his Keith, people could look and listen all they wanted. After all, what the point of art if it isn’t to be shared?

“Well, I think I’ve held you up long enough.” Lotor said finally. “I must thank you for your work today and for indulging me moments ago. I hope I did not put you into any undue stress.”

“N-no! It’s fine, Prince Lotor. I…uh well I guess I should be thanking you. Its not every day a normal servant like myself gets to, well, hang out with you? Sorry, that sounded way too informal.”

Lotor smiled. “It’s perfectly fine. I prefer when others are able to speak more normally to me in casual situations. Formality is exhausting.”

The altean smiled. The blue markings on his cheeks glowing subtly. “Then that’s a relief. I’m really bad at fancy stuff.”

Lotor was startle once again by the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. This altean was effortlessly charming.

“This is a tad awkward for me to ask, seeing as I’m fairly certain you’ve worked here from some time, but, could I ask your name?”

The altean froze, his cheeks and tips of his pointed ears turning an alarming shade of red. “Y-yes! I, mean no its not awkward, I totally get it. Big castle, lots of faces. But um, Lance. M-my name is Lance.”

“It’s a pleasure to properly meet you, Lance.” Lotor held out his hand. Lance slowly took it.

“Ah… you too, Prince Lotor.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’m sure I’ve taken up more than enough of your time and I’m about to become very busy. If your superior gives you any strife about being away from your post for so long, drop me a message. Though I don’t think I’ll answer till tomorrow.”

Lance thanked the prince profusely while the pair headed back to the main doors. Behind then, hovering along at a perfect distance, the vacuum bed containing Keith followed.

* * *

Lotor almost wanted to walk slowly back to his room. He wanted everyone to see. To see Keith in all his glory.

The scars he once bore were washed away, and all that was left was miles and miles of ivory skin. The muscles he gained from all his brawls in the area were so perfectly displayed in the vacbed. His pert ass and mouth-watering cock looked completely exposed and ready to use. But that was the best part. They would only service Lotor. They were just for him, just like Keith’s entire being. Keith wouldn’t be touched by anyone else. No one else would hurt him, make him feel weak or unworthy ever again. That poor, crying young galra locked away in a cell was no more. Keith had begged Lotor to take him away. To make him forget all his troubles and only bring him joy. And that was exactly what he was going to do. 

Lotor felt a shutter go down his spin every time he passed a servant in the hall. He delighted in seeing them stumble when they realized what was trailing behind the prince. They would quietly gasp, their faces turning red almost instantly. Lotor loved it.

They arrived at his private rooms quickly. Lotor guided the vacbed inside and then hurriedly locked the door. He strode to his bedroom, his hand gripping the frame tightly.

“Come on, darling…it’s time to get you out of there.” Lotor guided Keith’s vaccum sealed form to the bed. He pulled out the controls and started the release protocols.

The hovering device titled back, laying horizontally. Lotor gently pulled the frame over his bed and pushed down. Once Keith’s back rested on the bed, the hover mechanics shut off. With another press of a button, the vacuum turned off as well. Lotor’s hands were almost shaking with anticipation as he unlocked the frame.

Air rushed into latex sheets. Keith’s taut body tensed for a moment and Lotor couldn’t contain his gasp. The bondage was utterly gorgeous, but there was nothing compared to seeing Keith’s stunning bare skin up close.

Lotor completely shut down the vacbed. The latex sheets retracted into the top of the frame and he pulled the metal away and stashed it under the bed for another time. Next, he pulled the breathing tube out of the front of the hood. Now it was time to remove the whole thing.

Keith was breathing slowly, still in the same position as he was in the bondage. His fingers and toes twitched. His muscles flexed. Lotor was in awe.

“…you’re so beautiful.” He murmured. As much as he wanted to touch every inch of that body, Lotor needed to see Keith’s eyes first.

The hood was secured with a few buckles near the back of Keith’s head. Oh so carefully, Lotor moved Keith’s head so that he could release them. His new courtesan didn’t put up any resistance. Just moved without resistance where ever his master wanted. With the straps loose, Lotor pulled off the hood.

Long, midnight black hair tumbled out first. Pale purple strips appeared second, trailing up a slender neck. Soft pink lips. Fluffy galra ears. Long black lashes against pale cheeks.

At long last, it all felt real.

Lotor stared at Keith, his love, his courtesan. The prince was sure he’d never seen true beauty until he laid eyes on the half-galra champion. And he was absolutely positive he’d never felt such yawing lust toward another creature until that moment.

“Time to wake up, darling.” Lotor snaked his hand behind Keith’s neck, gently tapping the metal embedded there. There was a feint buzz and Keith suddenly gasped. Moments later, serene purple eyes gazed up at him. “There you are. Welcome home, Keith.”

“…thank you. Master.”

* * *

“How are you feeling? Did your training go well?” Lotor was lying next to his consort, lounging on his side and running a finger up and down Keith’s strong chest. His nipples were still hard.

“Yes, Master. Master Tessan taught me what I needed to know.” Keith spoke in a monotone tenor. It was nothing like the battle cry Lotor first heard, nor the wet sobs that broke his heart. Keith had been changed, inside and out. His voice was just the beginning.

“…and what is that?”

Keith’s gaze never wavered. “How to please you with my body.”

Lotor grinned. “I’m glad to hear it. I’ve missed you so.”

“I missed you too, Master.”

“Call me by name. Until I tell you otherwise.”

“Yes…Lotor.”

The prince grinned. He groped Keith’s pec and leaned down to tease one of his hardened nipples with his teeth. Keith’s gasped.

“Will you show me, darling?” Lotor asked. “Will you show me what you learned?”

Keith’s voice was breathy when he spoke. “Yes, Lotor. How can I service you?”

A tantalizing image popped into the prince’s mind. He needed to make it a reality _now_.

“I want you to put on a show for me. Pleasure yourself.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Keith reached down to his grab his half hard dick. His body instantly tensed from the contact. Keith moved his hand up and down his shaft, slowly at first while he worked himself up.

“How does it feel? Tell me everything.” Lotor whispered in his concubines’ ear.

“It feels good, Lotor. So _good_.” Keith answered, voice even more strained. “The cock ring is tight. I won’t be able to come. The vibrator in my hole hasn’t stopped since Master Tessan put it inside. I’ve been aroused for so long…”

“Mm, I can imagine. It’s quite a long journey. Of course, I can bring you even more pleasure, pet. Would you like that?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Very well.”

Lotor sat up and reached for the controller between Keith’s legs. He tugged on the cord, utterly delighted at the gasp it pulled from his beloved. Keith’s hand hadn’t stopped moving at all. With a lecherous grin, Lotor clicked the remote twice.

“Ngh!” Keith’s body arched, the hand stroking his cock not breaking its rhythm at all. His mouth dropped open.

“How does that feel, Keith?”

“G-good, Lotor. S-so good…”

Lotor glanced down at Keith’s member. It was leaking. “Do you feel like coming?”

“Y-yes. But I can’t.”

“Because of the cock ring?”

“N-no. I ah— I can’t come with o-out permission.”

Lotor felt his arousal spike. Here was this beautiful being, molded into the perfect vision of a royal courtesan, and Lotor had complete control over him. His body, his pleasure, his _mind_ belonged to the prince. Even ruling the galra empire wouldn’t feel this incredible.

“Tell me Keith, do you like the hoktril?” Lotor clicked the remote once more. He delighted in seeing his pet jump.

“Y-yes Lotor.” Keith bit his lip. His dick was _weeping._

“Why? What do you like about it?”

“It h-helps me forget. And it—ngh! I-it helps me obey. With it, I-I will always f-feel good.”

“Yes…I will make sure you always feel good Keith. That is my promise.” Another click. The vibrator was now at its highest setting.

Keith’s body jumped, delicious moans spilling from his mouth. His hand hadn’t slowed down at all. Lotor reached over and tapped the glowing cock ring. It blinked red and then snapped open, releasing the trapped member. Keith shouted, but still didn’t not come. He was writhing on the bed, mouth open and a gorgeous red flush all across his ivory flesh. His hand was stroking his cock faster then ever, but nothing. Keith physically could not come without permission.

The prince felt his cheek hurt from smiling so much. He’d never been more in love in his life.

“You’re amazing, darling. Truly beautiful.”

Keith moaned. He couldn’t even form words at the moment.

“I think I’m ready. Ready to see your beautiful body overwhelmed with pleasure. Can you do that for me, Keith? Can you give into your carnal desires?”

“Y- _yes_ …ha…yes Lot-tor.”

“Then let’s see. Come for me, Keith.”

It was like flipping a switch. One moment, Keith was writhing on the bed in terrible arousal, and the next… In the next moment Lotor had seen one of the most incredible things he’d ever seen in his life.

Keith’s eye shot open, brilliant purple practically glowing in the light. His strong body arched magnificently with every muscle flexing. Cum flew from his abused cock, landing on his abdomen and mixing with the sheen of shining sweat. And his _voice_. Keith practically sang when he came. His voice sounding melodic as he screamed in utter ecstasy.

It was stunning.

“Oh _Keith_ … oh darling, that was spectacular.” Lotor turned off the vibrator, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on Keith’s thigh.

His concubine shivered on the bed, his breath heavy and eye closed. He looked about ten seconds from passing out completely. Instead, Keith forced his eyes open.

“T-thank you, Lotor. For l-letting me come.” His eyes looked hazy. “Would…would you like to see what else I learned?”

Lotor smiled, looking at his pet fondly. “No, dear one. You’ve done plenty for me. Rest now. You deserve it.”

Keith looked confused for a moment, but the look withered as exhaustion took over. “Thank you. Lotor.”

“You’re very welcome, Keith. _Rest_.” Lotor kissed his concubine on the lips. He sighed, utterly content.

* * *

_“It’s called a hoktril.” Honvera held up the device for Keith to see. It was fairly small, maybe the size of Lotor’s palm. Two teal nods were embedded in shining silver. While the prince had never actually seen the device installed, he could tell just from the curving shape that it was designed to rest at the nap of the neck. It had already been measured to Keith’s size._

_Lotor watched his beloved for a reaction._

_“A hoktril…that sounds kind of familiar.” The gladiator furrowed his brow._

_“There are many stories about them, to be honest. Most of which or fabricated. Basically, it’s a mood-altering device that targets specific aspects of the mind that causes aggression.” Honerva motioned to the holo screen behind her. “We’ve made some modifications so that we could program it to target memories as well.”_

_“Memories…” Keith murmured. “So, I would forget things?”_

_“Only the items you wish to forget.” Lotor corrected. “The things we discussed, darling.”_

_Keith tensed. His fist tightening where it rested on the table. The moment passed as soon as it came._

_“You said it…alters mood? Why is that necessary?” Keith asked._

_Honerva glanced at her son. Lotor choose his words carefully._

_“You…you are technically a prisoner, Keith. A dangerous one at that. The warden at the arena doesn’t want to even consider letting you out to my care, even though I have tried to convince him that you will not be a threat.” Lotor sat down. “Finding a way to control your temper was the only way the warden would release you.”_

_“…another shackle.” He mumbled._

_“No, Keith. It’s a key to your freedom.”_

_Keith’s ear twitched. He’s bright lilac eyes flicked up to the screen. “Would I forget everything? There are a lot of things that never want to look back on but… I have some good memories. Times before it all went to shit. My time on Earth and…my pa. I don’t want to forget that.”_

_“And you won’t.” Honerva took control of the conversation once again. “They way its designed, the only memories that will be suppressed are those that cause high levels of sadness and anxiety. Once it detects those elements, the hoktril will activate and prevent you from accessing those memories. Simple as that.”_

_Lotor was thankful for his mother in this moment. Being altean, people naturally seemed to trust her. Her kind smile and softly wrinkled eyes were comforting. Soothing. There was no one else who could calm Keith so easily. No one who could convince him that this was the right choice._

_“Will I be different? The stuff you said about my… temper. It sounds like your going to change me.” Keith frowned. His fist was tense again._

_“Never, darling. I wouldn’t dream of changing you.” Lotor said vehemently. “I was entranced by your strength and that is something I could never dream of taking from you. Trust me, Keith. Please.”_

_It was a call back to the time they spent together. When Keith opened himself up and laid his entire being bare. Lotor knows how momentous that moment was for the warrior, hell it was significant for Lotor as well. It was the moment his mind and heart finally came together and focused on what they wanted. Who they wanted._

_“… I trust you, Lotor.” Keith’s voice was nearly a whisper. He reached out, his fist finally loosening as he reached for Lotor’s hand. “I’m a little scared. This hoktril thing sounds like a freaky mind control device but, if it truly does what you say, then it sounds like my best option. My only option.”_

_Keith finally lifted his gaze, turning to Lotor fully. His eyes practically glowing. “I want a good life, Lotor. One where I’m cared for and where I don’t have to fight for my life every night. If I have to be your slave—”_

_“Concubine.” Lotor corrected. Keith huffed and smiled._

_“—Concubine…then I guess I could live with that. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t noticed how hot you are.” Keith smirked, his eyes filled with mirth. Lotor felt his cheeks warm._

_“You are going to be a handful.” The prince said finally. Keith just smiled._

_Consent given; Keith was led out of the office to the surgery prep room just a few doors down by a bulky guard. Lotor was left alone with his mother._

_“If he wasn’t a convicted criminal, he would make a good husband for you.” Honerva teased. Lotor rolled his eyes._

_“I suppose, but you know how I feel about marriage, mother. Besides, concubines are far more coveted.”_

_“So cynical. Are you sure your my son?” she tugged on a loose strand of hair, teasing him. Lotor waved her away. In the next moment, her tone turned more serious. “I noticed you didn’t tell him everything about the hoktril. Was that really necessary?”_

_Lotor’s brow furrowed. “It was. I…I couldn’t be sure of his choice if he knew everything.”_

_“The loss of free will would scare anyone away.”_

_“He won’t loose his free will. Not completely.”_

_“But he will be compelled to obey you, Lotor. What else would you call that?”_

_The prince didn’t have answer. Instead, he turned to the facts. “You said yourself that the negative effects of the hoktril would lessen over time. His personality would be smothered in the beginning, but it would slowly comeback as his mind adapts to the hoktril.”_

_“Yes, but he will still follow your word to the letter. No matter how much time has passed.” Honerva said._

_“So, are you upset about the path I chose? About the hoktril?”_

_“No. Of course not. I would be a hypocrite if I was.”_

_And that was the facts. Hoktril’s were the crowns little secret. It was the reason their concubines were so highly valued and praised. Their willingness to spread their legs in any situation and still be graceful and beautiful was enchanting. They didn’t whine and beg like other slaves. Over come by the lust in their bodies. Chasing pleasure. With a simple order, they could remain silent. Communicating their needs with their bodies alone._

_It added to the custom of royal concubines’ heads being covered. No one wanted to see metal embedded in the necks of beautiful creatures._

_Honerva glanced at her tablet._

_“The process has begun. They need my assistance.”_

_Lotor nodded. “Thank you for taking care of this personally, mother.”_

_“Of course, Lotor. I’m glad you’ve finally found someone you want to keep.” She kissed the top of his head as she passed by. Lotor pretended to be annoyed, but his mother could easily see through his ploy._

_The door slid open and shut. Lotor started at the large holo screen on the wall. His mind went over the details of the hoktril. What he told Keith and… what he omitted._

_Keith would understand._

**Author's Note:**

> (oh, i forgot to mention, i'm also the author for the dollification story Perfect Creation. Don't jump into that with out reading all the warnings. Its....dark. and kinky.. Okay, bye hahah)


End file.
